


Rink

by Nathy



Series: Saudade (MarissonWeek2018) [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Marissonshipping, Marissonshipping week 2018
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy/pseuds/Nathy
Summary: Marissonshipping Week 2018 - Día 04: Headcanon [One-shot]





	Rink

**Marissonshipping Week 2018**

**~~Día 1:~~ ** ~~Pasado~~

**~~Día 2:~~ ** ~~Dibujos~~

**~~Día 3:~~ ** ~~Flores~~

** Día 4: Headcanon **

**Día 5:** Celos

 **Día 6:** Intimidad

 **Día 7:**  Frase Favorita

**Rink.**

**|°°°|**

La estrepitosa risa de la joven entrenadora de cabello rojo y ojos anaranjados se escuchaba en casi toda la pista de patinaje, tenía las manos alrededor del estómago el cual lo tenía bastante adolorido por las carcajadas que no habían parado desde hace dos minutos.

A unos metros un enorme Pokémon anaranjado, de tipo fuego imitaba a la joven en nivel de carcajadas y a su lado una Pokémon más pequeña de tonos verdes y castaños, se reía mucho más disimulada que su entrenadora.

Y finalmente, en el suelo con el rostro rojo se encontraba un joven un par de años mayor, de cabello azul oscuro y ojos celestes, que además de la extrema vergüenza que estaba pasando le dolía horrores el trasero por las caídas continuas.

Era ya la octava caía que se tragaba en su intento estúpido de aprender a andar en patines, de esos que le regaló la alegre y gritona líder de gimnasio Korrina, quién él ya había derrotado hace tiempo y ahora quien se alzaba con una bella medalla de gimnasio era la joven que se partía de risa a su lado. Mairin había saltado de la emoción al recibirlos - después de su medalla claro - y a él no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que decir más que:

ꟷ Nunca aprendía a usarlos…

Y Mairin, ni tonta ni Slowpoke se ofreció a enseñarle uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, con el rostro iluminado de la más pura emoción, siendo secundada por Chespie quien se había subido al hombro de su entrenadora. Alain no pudo evitar imaginar que ella caería apenas terminara de ponerse los patines portátiles, se iría de bruces al suelo y él tendría que ayudarla a que se levantara, como siempre, sin embargo el resultado fue por completo al revés.

¡Cómo si hubiera entrado al mundo espejo!

Hubiera sido mejor decir que no le gustaban y ya. Se habría ahorrado tantos problemas y dolor de trasero.

ꟷ Esto no está mejorando ꟷ Gruño, acomodándose en el suelo. No pretendía levantarse ya, no necesitaba más dolor en su trasero.

Y la sonora risa de burla de Mairin, definitivamente no le ayudaba.

ꟷ Vamos Alain ꟷ Las carcajadas aún salían de su boca, lo que le restaba varios puntos a su intento de, lo que sea. ꟷ Te daré una mano.

ꟷ No gracias.

ꟷ Te daré dos manos ꟷ Ofreció como si regateara el precio de algún objeto.

Aunque tratar de cambiar la opinión de Alain en este estado era muy parecido. Recordó brevemente un programa que miraba antes.

ꟷ Eso no cambia nada ꟷ Le regañó frunciendo más el ceño.

Mairin volvió a reír con muchas ganas y extendió su mano hacia el muchacho para que se levantara. Y con la mejor de las intenciones volvió a ofrecer su ayuda con una enorme sonrisa.

ꟷ ¡Prometo no soltarte en ningún momento! ꟷ Pronunció despacio tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

Incluso el viento mecía suave su cabello rojo que estaba suelto por debajo del pañuelo que había elegido para usar esa tarde en el parque, con solo la camisa manga larga amarilla y los tirantes, sin su frecuente capucha sobre sus hombros, le daban un aire muy juvenil.

ꟷ ¡Mairin, no! ꟷ Le gritó.

Tratando de ignorar toda la imagen que se había formado en su cabeza hasta hace unos segundos.

ꟷ ¡Venga ya! ꟷ Gritó de vuelta Mairin pisoteando el suelo con los patines. ꟷ Aburrido.

ꟷ Estoy cuidando de mi trasero.

ꟷ Tu trasero va a estar bien ꟷ Mairin le restó importancia, rodando los ojos como si el muchacho fuese un exagerado. ꟷ Levántate e inténtalo de una vez.

ꟷ No quiero.

ꟷ ¡Te daré la mano! ꟷ Volvió a ofrecer ella con una enorme sonrisa.

ꟷ Ya hablamos de esto…ꟷ Negó con la cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro pesado.

ꟷ ¿Las dos?

ꟷ Que no. ꟷ Gruño Alain cruzándose de brazos.

ꟷ ¿Por mí? ꟷ Pestañeo varias veces en un intento de usar su ternura como argumento.

ꟷ ¿Eso te ha dado un buen resultado antes?

ꟷ Supongo que no… ꟷ Murmuró a regañadientes.

En efecto, eso solo le funcionaba a las chicas en las novelas o los fan fic, tal vez a las niñas con sus padres pero con Alain, necesitaba algo mucho más razonable.

O mejor, una estrategia.

Sonrió de lado y Alain notó que estaba maquinando algún plan para convencerlo.

ꟷ ¡Charizard, Chespie, vengan aquí!

ꟷ ¡Mairin, no!

ꟷ ¡Mairin, sí!

Charizard alzó en vuelo obedeciendo de inmediato a la joven entrenadora, llevando sobre sí a la pequeña Chespie. Al estar al lado de ambos entrenadores la mirada de “lárgate” que mantenía Alain en el rostro fue olímpicamente ignorada por el tipo fuego, quién ni volteo a verlo pero la sonrisa de satisfacción de su cara no fue borrada en toda la tarde.

Chespie por su parte, sintió solo un poco de pena por el entrenador. Aunque no hizo mucho para no ayudar en la locura que estaba planeando su entrenadora.

**|°°°|**

ꟷ Ahora mismo ꟷ Suspiró Alain, resignado y nervioso ꟷ ¡Los odio mucho!

Tanto Mairin como Charizard trataron de aguantar su risa de burla, un intento muy inútil pero por lo menos no se estaba riendo en toda su cara.

Mairin tomaba las manos de Alain, ayudando a que este mantuviera el equilibrio, los látigos de Chespie lo sostenía por la cintura y Charizard estaba en el cielo sosteniendo a Chespie en el aire. Formaban una especie de cuerda de seguridad desde el cielo, atrayendo la atención de todos quienes estaban alrededor, para mala suerte del entrenador.

ꟷ ¿Estás listo? ꟷ Preguntó Mairin guiñándole un ojo para darle ánimos.

ꟷ Cómo si te importara ꟷ Le gruñó Alain con bastante nerviosismo en su voz.

Lo que le restaba varios puntos de parecer enojado o intimidante.

ꟷ Claro que me importa ꟷ Se quejó Mairin haciéndose la ofendida, más no le sirvió de mucho.

ꟷ Me tienes atado y me estás obligando a…

ꟷ Debes ver el vaso medio lleno, Alain ꟷ Se volvió a quejar Mairin. Alain rodó los ojos.

ꟷ Adelante, terminemos con esta mierda ꟷ Susurró apretando las manos de Mairin por el susto de volver a caer y en lo poco que confiaba en sí mismo para mantenerse en pie.

ꟷ ¡Avancemos!

Mairin tiró de su cuerpo para andar por la pista que había sido despejada por los curiosos, Alain reprimió un grito mordiendo su mejilla por dentro, estaba avanzando y no se había caído aún. La risita de alegría de la entrenadora le hizo levantar la mirada del suelo, los ojos anaranjados de ella le observaba atenta a sus reflejos y ya no escuchaba a los murmullos del resto de personas a su alrededor.

Sentía como su agarre a las manos de Mairin se suaviza cada que avanzaban un par de metros, siente el cuerpo menos tenso, más relajado, mucho más confiado al estar sobre los patines, abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que en verdad estaba logrando mantenerse en pie mientras avanzaba sobre los malditos patines.

Mairin soltó una de sus manos, provocando un gesto de pánico en Alain quien apretó la mano que aún sostenía, ella rio por lo bajo e hizo una señal para que Chespie soltara la cintura de Alain.

ꟷ ¿Qué...? Espera ¡No! ꟷ Sintió una pequeña alarma de pánico sonando en su cabeza.

ꟷ Calma, calma ꟷ Sonrió Mairin tomando con fuerza la mano de Alain ꟷ Confía en mí.

ꟷ ¡Ese es el problema!

Mairin volvió a soltar una enorme carcajada y apresuró el paso sobre la pista recta, los curiosos comenzaron a aplaudir al ver que, a diferencia de antes cuando recién llegaron, Alain se mantenía en pie, sin saludar al suelo.

Costumbre que él prefería dejárselo en definitiva a Mairin.

ꟷ ¡Ahora vamos por los obstáculos! ꟷ Obligó la joven tirando de la mano y andando hacia las curvas y colinas que habían en la pista de al lado.

ꟷ ¡Demonios, Mairin! ꟷ Le regañó Alain mientras que con sus dos manos tomó la de la joven y no pretendía soltarla en lo que restara del maldito paseo en patines.

Si no estuviera tan aterrado de volver a caer había mirado a Charizard en busca de ayuda, y tal vez se había dado cuenta que tanto él como Chespie volaban sobre ambos para atrapar al entrenador antes de comprar más suelo de la pista*.

**|°°°|**

La tarde caía sobre los patinadores del parque, ya eran pasadas las siete de la tarde y varios de los que antes se divertían sobre la pista estaban en el césped de las orillas tomando algo o retirándose a sus hogares o bien, continuar sus viajes Pokémon.

Charizard dormía plácidamente afirmado en un árbol que daba suficiente sombra, aunque tenía el sombrero de Mairin sobre la cabeza para evitar los rayos del sol. Chespie comía algo de bayas a su lado con toda la calma, cuidando la mochila de su entrenadora y la riñonera de Alain.

Ambos entrenadores estaban aún en la pista.

Mairin reía a carcajadas mientras Alain mantenía ese rostro de pánico cada que ella avanzaba un poco, se habían tirado la tarde entera tratando de que él pudiera aprender a andar en patines, pero no había mejoría en su técnica, más ella no perdía la fe en que lo conseguiría.

O sólo le gustaba ser quién le enseñara algo a Alain después de todo.

Ser la experta en algún tema para variar. Alain siempre fue un chico inteligente y sabía mucho sobre todas las cosas, que esta fuese la primera vez en que, literalmente, era un desastre y por sobre todo, hacía sonreír a Mairin de una manera diferente.

Tal vez a él también le gustaba esa nueva faceta en Mairin, que sea la que más sabe y le enseñe.

Por eso es que continúa en la pista de patinaje, a pesar de sus regaños constantes hacia la joven, sigue ahí, con los patines puestos y cayendo al suelo en un intento de seguir los consejos de Mairin.

Chespie deja escapar un suspiro soñador, verlos divertirse como los niños que son le alegra el día.

Están ahí, sin preocupaciones, solo pasando la tarde aprendiendo algo tan sencillo y complicado como andar en patines.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> Headcanon en el que me basé: Mairin es increíblemente buena patinando, además de que se sabe varios trucos sin embargo Alain, es un completo desastre con ellos.
> 
> El headcanon es de alguien en tumblr, no recuerdo de quién pero tiene dibujos de ello. Me encantó tanto que lo adopté y adapté para este fanfic.
> 
> (*) “comprar más suelo de la pista” o como le decimos aquí, comprar terreno, significa que cada vez que te caes al suelo ese queda a tu nombre como una propiedad, es una manera graciosa de decir que te caíste. Déjenme, en mi casa lo usamos mucho y no dejo de pensar en que alguien se lo diga a Mairin xDD
> 
> \- Al primero que me diga que andar en patines es fácil, le chigo su madre, ¡No lo es! *malditos traumas de infancia* Sí, está también inspirado en mi experiencia con patines, las caídas duelen. Desde ese día no lo volví a intentar, me quedo con la bicicleta muchas gracias.
> 
> No hay muchas aclaraciones que pueda hacer, sobre lo de Mairin y su medalla, pues es fácil xD El segundo viaje de Alain y Mairin será de ella recolectando las medallas y de Alain buscando la Charizardita X JUNTOS. MUY JUNTOS. Alain sería un mentor para Mairin, ya que ella quiere ser igual de fuerte que él, porque lo admira muuuucho <3
> 
> Eso… besos <3


End file.
